Background. The purpose of the proposed Research Conference is to increase participation in research and evidence-based practice within our medical community as well as in hospitals and medical centers in the midwest. It is generally accepted that research and evidence-based practice enhance patient care. Planning Process. Since August 21, 2000, the Research Conference Planning Committee developed an agenda, invited 26 speakers, and wrote the objectives for the conference. The objectives are to: (1) define research, and describe the research process; (2) explain how questions related to patient care are generated; (3) describe how interdisciplinary research and research utilization enhance clinical practice in our target populations; and (4) review the development of ethical considerations in research involving human subjects. Topics Selected. In addition to the keynote presentations, five presentations target the pediatric population, three elderly care, three women's health, five acute care, two behavioral health, and six research and the research process. Conference Format. The two-day conference is opened with a keynote presentation each day. The morning of Day 1 will include a panel discussion with audience participation. A series of three concurrent sessions are conducted in the afternoon of Day 1 and in the late morning and afternoon of Day 2. Investigators not selected to speak at the conference may display posters of their research. Speakers. To date, twenty of 24 local speakers have committed verbally to participate in the conference. One keynote speaker has confirmed in writing, and the other is not yet identified. Products from the Conference. Proceedings of the conference, published in print and CD ROM formats, will contain handouts for each session, abstracts from poster sessions, and biographies of the two keynote speakers. Participants. The conference anticipates representation from a variety of health care professionals including physicians, nurses, pharmacists, physical therapists, respiratory therapists, emergency medical technicians, and social workers. Evaluating the Conference. Each registrant will be asked to complete an evaluation form for each speaker and a conference summary evaluation form. Feedback will also be solicited three months after the conference. This conference is scheduled for October 2-3, 2001 in Des Moines, Iowa.